Macs Friday Night Surprise
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: A case leads to some fun for Mac and Stella as she offers him a Friday night surprise he'll never forget. SMACKED one-shot! Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: S & M (Stella and Mac) - Mac's Friday Night Surprise!**

**Summary:** A case at an S&M Parlor leads to some adult fun for Mac and Stella as she offers him a Friday night surprise he'll never forget. Romantic/smutty SMACKED one-shot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did, ESPECIALLY IN THIS STORY! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

_'Dedicated to JillSwinburne who loves smexy Mac/Gary "just as much" (grin) as me?'_

**TGIF GUYS!**

**PS**: So after much urging to create a sexy S&M type scene based on Chapter 2 of Time's Up, I came up with this one shot. Rated M to be on the safe side; but don't worry this is me; so nothing graphic (but I do love my Mac in cuffs and I did promise! Hehe) and nothing too nasty, just sensual fun between two, consenting adults. If you don't like then dont be two; just leave. But for the rest enjoy this steamy read.

**PSS:** Who guessed the S&M stood for Stella & Mac? Hehe..

* * *

"Mac?" Adam breaks me from my tired stupor. I swivel in my chair to face my junior lab tech and arch my brows at his rather flushed expression.

"Something wrong Adam?" I ask wonder.

"Just got the results back from...from the um...the latest case that you and Stella worked today."

"The one at the S&M parlor?" I ask with some amusement as he finally finishes his stuttering and nods his head.

"That would be the one...yes that's it. So here are the results on the um..."

"S&M devices?" I question once more, wondering if his nervous fidgeting will ever stop.

"Right...yes," he stammers, not able to move from his spot.

"Anything else?"

"No, not really...okay well sure. What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"The place, the women...the um toys?" Adam asks as Flack walks into my office.

"_The toys_?" I arch my brows in amusement. "You mean the devices used to enhance someone else's idea of sexual pleasure?"

"Whoa? What's this?" Flack's interest is immediately aroused. "Mac you did what with what?"

"Adam is asking about the new case. Don what do need? Anything_ important_?" I ask with some annoyance.

"No, but I sure want to hear what you thought of those sexual devices."

"I am not having this discussion. Thank you Adam, Don leave what you have to and then you both can go," I state firmly, my core starting to warm a little.

"Was it cool?" Adam wonders as he turns to leave; Flack of course lingering to further add to my misery.

"I guess if you are into that stuff," I reply as I look at his facial expression. "Which I am not in case either of you were going to ask that next. Goodnight Adam, see you Monday."

"Course you wouldn't um need...not that you might not like it but...I mean in all honesty..."

"Adam!"

"Right boss, goodnight," Adam smiles as he takes his leave.

"Oh come on Mac, you can lie to that kid but can't lie to me," Flack grins as he, against my request, plunks himself down in one of my leather chairs and offers a knowing smile. "You would so be into that stuff if you had a willing partner."

"I am not lying Don. That stuff isn't..."

"Mac, you were a Marine, you are hard core."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Are you denying it?"

"Yes."

"You mean to tell me if you wouldn't be turned on if Stella was to put on say a black leather..."

"Not really my th..."

"Your _thing_? Youre a guy, it's automatically your _thing_. Especially with Stella in charge."

"I think that's out of line," I rush to stop him. However, my face has already gone a deeper shade of red, betraying the fact that I would be more than a little turned on with a Stella having a wild dominant side; wanting me in that kind of sexual manner.

"You are so busted Mac!" Flack laughs as he pushes himself out of the chair and stands up. "I could totally see you visiting Mistress Stella for a little S&M action."

"Pardon?"

"It stays here," Flack goads.

"Why are we having this discussion?"

"Because your denial tells me you're lying; and your facial expression tells me I'm right."

"_Goodnight_ Don," I offer in haste as Flack finally takes his leave.

I just shake my head as I slowly open the file that Adam left; my eyes scanning the various sexual devices that we had collected earlier today. Stella and I had only recently decided to test the dating waters; wanting to see if our strong bond could be taken to the next step without it interfering with work, or ruining the amazing friendship we both worked so hard to build together. So far, everything was going perfectly; people were, except for Don, oblivious to the fact that Stella and I were dating, which afforded us the respect we needed at work and the privacy when we were alone. Tonight would have been our official one month anniversary as she calls it, and we were to go out to a nice dinner to celebrate; however, that was now moot as she had to help with a new case and I wouldn't see her at least until tomorrow; that is if work didn't interfere.

I lean back in my chair, a smile developing on my face as I think about what Don said. Of course I would be more than turned by Stella having a wilder side, but wouldn't dare to even suggest something like that; I doubt I ever could, no matter how our relationship progresses and no matter how confident I felt in myself. What is she didnt desire me like that? I would die if she laughed; if I suggested something kinkier and she wasn't into it!

Even our conversation today did little to suggest in my mind that at some future point we might explore together a more adult scenario. Oh she did hint at it but since nothing further came of it later, I am sure inside it never will. I allow my mind to wander to a few hours back; to a situation that I didn't know at the time but would change my relationship with Stella forever.

_'Mistress Bonnie's?' Stella arches her brows at me. 'This should be fun.'_

_'Define fun,' I huff as we slowly enter the darkened mansion and are greeted by a scantily clad woman._

_'Oh come on Mac, we are entering forbidden territory.'_

_'For some I guess,' I frown as we both stop and ID ourselves. 'Detectives Taylor and Bonasera.'_

_'Lemme guess you two want the police play room?'_

_'Ah no, we are here to examine your store room.'_

_'Sure honey, call it what you want; but you two seem like the type.'_

_'We aren't any type,' I insist._

_'And what type would that be?' Stella asks with a small smile._

_'Stella.'_

_'Let me guess, he's your boss? So then a little role reversal might be in order.'_

_'Pardon?' I arch my brows._

_'You seem like you want to give up control to your girlfriend and she has more than the confidence to make a great Dom. I'll bet that's it right?'_

_'Thanks, I think,' Stella offers._

_'Don't mention it,' the hostess smiles at Stella. 'Call me if you are looking for anything in particular.'_

_'Can we just see the playroom...I mean store room?'_

_'Here,' the scantily clad hostess hands her card to Stella. 'I'll even give you a discount for the NYPD. Trust me your handsome partner is begging you for it.'_

_'What?'_

_'Detective Taylor right? When a man comes in here and pays more attention to the woman he's with than one dressed like I am, trust me you want her...and probably in this setting.'_

_'The store room please?'_

_I look at Stella in shock and she thankfully offers only a polite smile, but much to my shock and somewhat delight doesn't reject the card, simply taking it and storing it in her pocket. I wait until we have rounded the corner and are alone in the hallway before commenting on it._

_'Why did you accept that card?'_

_'Scared I might bring home a whip Mac?' Stella teases and immediately my face turns a deeper shade of red. _

_'No, I just was wondering,' I manage as she looks at me with an amused expression, obviously relishing in my sexual discomfort. _

_'Would it turn you on?' She asks when we are thankfully in the private room alone. 'Was that woman right?'_

_'Stella, trust me you don't need any help to turn me on,' I reply in haste and she shakes her head._

_'Ah yes, the safe, typical Mac Taylor comeback.'_

_'What on earth does that mean?' I stammer as she picks up a small pair of leather shackles and walks up to me with a mischievous smile on her beautiful face._

_'It means you always deflect your being uncomfortable with either another question or a non committal reply. Mostly situations you have no control over. This place is all about giving up control. It makes you uncomfortable right?'_

_'Stella it was the truth. You don't need any help to turn me on. What is wrong with honesty?'_

_'So if I was to strip you down to nothing and capture you with these and tease you until you begged me to take you, you wouldn't be more turned on than say just coming over for the usual make out session?'_

_'Are you asking because you find us boring?' I have to wonder and she just shakes her head again, as she puts the adult device down, my body already feeling the urge to betray my desire for her at her sexy suggestion; my heart already nearing top speed._

_'How about if I were to dress up for you and only you I might add, in a tight black leather corset and thong and nothing else? Would that work?'_

_She finishes her question and I gulp hard as my brain tries to push aside another fantasy I know will never see fulfillment. 'For what? Stella I don't need...'_

_'Mac you just don't get it do you?' She questions, turning to me with a slight frown. 'I find you desirable in many ways, many sexual ways, why not something fun and adventurous? We are both consenting adults.'_

_'Do you find me boring?' I wonder and she smiles as she gently touches my cheek._

_'Never. Just wondering if you'd want to try that with me.'_

_'Just never had that offered to me before,' I frown. _

_'Are you turned on with thinking of me that way?'_

_'Obviously.'_

_'Care to act on that urge?'_

_'Stella, I hardly think that I am a viable candidate for...never mind.'_

_'Why do you write yourself off so easily?' She gently questions and I feel my nervous anxiety starting to build._

_'I'm not...can we please get back to the task at hand?'_

_'Right,' she huffs with some disappointment._

_'Sorry?' I ask and she just laughs as she picks up another piece, a wand with feathers on the end and starts to tickle my ear and neck. _

_'Want to play with Mistress Stella?' She whispers, her warm breath sending shivers down my already tingling spine._

_'I uh...okay you really need to stop that right now,' I stammer once more, my face instantly enflaming._

_'Mac...'_

_'Please Stella, this is hard enough on me as it is.'_

_'You're hard then?' She winks and I just shake my head. _

_'Please? No more,' I beg; praying to keep my dignity in tact._

_Stella just pouts as she drops the item and wanders to the other side of the room to collect what we need; leaving me alone to control my growing hard on and try to concentrate on work; which of course after her naughty suggestions I just can't. The guy part of my brain wants to strip me and have her just take me right here. Oh I need help and fast._

_'Damn it!' I curse as I try to focus on collecting what I need to so I can make a fast exit. _

_'Think you'd like to be blindfolded with satin?' Stella whispers in my ear as she kneels down behind me, something soft being pressed over my eyes but not fastened behind my head. 'Mac?'_

_'Stella I...'_

_I swallow hard as she just laughs and then once again takes her leave, my body in torment._

_'Stella you seriously need to stop,' I suggest as she walks back up to me with another erotic device. _

_'Afraid you'll like it? Think you'd like taking orders from Mistress Stella?' She asks with a wicked smile, as her fingers uncoil a long black whip. 'Give up that control I know you cherish so much? Tied up for my pleasure?'_

_'I uh...think we should leave. I have what I need. You?' I ask with a flushed face as she takes another step closer, wrapping the coiled leather whip around my suit and pulling me in closer into her luscious body. _

_'I need you.'_

_'Pardon?'_

_'Does any of this turn you on?' She asks in a direct but playful tone._

_I look at her with a slight frown, but am sure my body has already answered for me so lying is out of the question. 'Yes it does turn me on. Stella get serious, I'm a guy and you're well amazing and...okay so I have what I came for,' I huff and she laughs once more before turning around, gathering her evidence._

_'Just playing Mac,' she tosses at me before walking out of the room before me as if what she just said was the most normal thing in the world; leaving me to ponder my miserable plight. _

_I take a deep breath, try to think on anything to make my mind and body go back to normal, but curse when I have to walk out with my evidence case in front instead of at my side. Thankfully my mortal fear of having my colleges see me in such an aroused state, forces my body back under control that by the time I reach the truck, I can function normally once again. The ride back to the lab is all business on Stella's part, leading me to believe that it was just the setting that turned her into such a playful mood instead of actually wanting to fulfill those types of sexual fantasies with me._

_We arrive back at the lab and she takes her leave, texting me that she has to work late tonight and I now have to wonder if she was offended by my lack of sexual enthusiasm at her aggressive advances._

I have always known Stella to have an aggressive side; that part of her really does turn me on as sometimes I find it hard to know exactly what she wants from me; but today was something else entirely. Her words, the look in her eye, her posture; all of it, amazing. But her silence confirmed my denial and now I am in mortal agony.

"Ah damn it Mac, you screwed yourself!" I curse into my empty office; darkness already fallen and the rest of the staff gone home for the weekend.

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes once again, trying to erase Stella's tempting image from my now over stimulated brain.

"Just a few minutes," I whisper to myself as a smile plays upon my lips as my mind pictures her in the tight black leather, a feast for my senses.

XXXXXXXX

I hear my phone ringing and quickly open my eyes to see that thankfully only a few minutes have passed. I reach for the phone and smile when I hear the warm voice on the other end.

_"Hello handsome, thinking of me?" Stella's voice purrs to life._

"Always. Everything okay?" I ask in haste.

_"Everything is just fine now that I am hearing your voice. Are you coming over?"_

"I thought you had to work late," I answer with a slight frown.

_"Oh I did but...we can make it another time," she states with a hint of disappointment in her voice and I am quick to feel remorse and make amends._

"Sorry if it sounded that way, I'll be right there. Anything I can bring? Have you eaten yet?"

_"I have food for us so just get your ass over here already. It's our one month anniversary and I have a surprise for you. Move it Taylor!"_ She playfully demands and I can't help but offer a smirk as I am off my chair, grabbing my jacket and heading for the door.

The drive over to Stella's is one of nervous anticipation. I know her mood this afternoon at the S&M parlor was playful but after that she kept her distance so I settle it in my mind that I'll not push anything further in the sexual experimentation department and just see how it goes. Maybe she just wants a quiet night. Should I bring her something? Flowers? She did mention it was our one month anniversary and flowers always work. So with that thought now dancing around inside my brain, I quickly stop to pick up a dozen long stem red roses and then am back on the road, nearing her place in minutes.

My heart starts to quicken as I bring the truck to a stop and the hurry inside, my fingers already a bit sweaty around the base of the bouquet I will be offering. I reach her door and knock, rather taken aback slightly when she calls out _'COME IN'_ in a loud voice instead of greeting me in person.

"Stella?" I gently ask, wondering if perhaps she's still a bit mad at me. I close the door, slowly take off my shoes and suit jacket and head into the kitchen to put the roses in a vase, hopefully adding charm to my simple gift. With my back to the kitchen entrance, a smile automatically forms as she graces me with her presence, her perfume giving herself away so at I dont even have to turn around to know she's there. She comes up behind me, pressing me against the counter, my body starting to tingle with sensations in an instant.

"Mmm you smell good Detective Taylor."

"I brought you roses for our one month anniversary."

"They are beautiful. Are they to make up for this afternoon?" She gently asks and I cringe.

"Stella I..." I start with a nervous feeling, my mood instantly dropping.

"Don't turn around Mac," she orders in my ear.

"I'm sorry if I..."

"You should be sorry Mac," she blows in my ear, her lips teasing sensitive skin; my arousal growing once again. "I was just trying to have some sexy fun today and you made me feel like I was wasting my time."

"I didn't want that. I thought I made it clear it was turning me on but..." I sigh, my body almost defeated. "Did I embarrass you?"

"Just hurt my feelings a little."

"I'm sorry Stella."

"Why Mac?"

"I was just um surprised, but in a good way. Please Stella...give me a break will you? No one has ever talked to me that way before; certainly never wanted to try...well...anything like that with me and...and I am sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way. Should I go?"

"No. You are here for the night now."

"So you are not mad at me?"

"I am."

"But..."

"So I guess you'll just have to make it up to me."

Her commanding confidence is more than turning me on, my heart now beating faster and my core temperature starting to rise.

"Tell me how?" I ask with a nervous tone.

"Turn around."

"But you said..."

"I said turn around Mac," Stella commands and I am quick to comply. However, when I do my body goes crazy. My brain fails to send anything but an open mouth to my face; my heart is nearing critical and in an instant my groin springs to life.

"Stella?" I manage weakly, my eyes feasting on the sight before me.

She stands a bit taller than me thanks to some black patent spiked stiletto heels; her body is fitted into an amazing black leather corset with matching thong and she is holding a black satin blindfold in her delicate fingers.

"Ready to play?"

"Um..." I start, my tongue heavy in my mouth; my heart still racing and my core on fire; the heat matching my enflamed cheeks.

"Do you trust me Mac?"

I look at her in shock, my mouth once again unable to formulate a coherent sentence.

"Sure," I think I answered as her smile grows; once again relishing in the power and control she possesses over me; her sexual confidence driving me through the roof.

"Take off your pants," she orders with a firm tone and my grin widens.

For some reason my fingers refuse to work properly so she takes a step forward, her fingers pushing mine out of the way as they slowly undo my belt buckle and then moving to the button and zipper before slowly sliding them down; my body already displaying my need for her.

"I see you are already ready Mac, but you'll just have to wait," she whispers, gently brushing my lips with hers. "Bic Mac will just have to wait until Mistress Stella is ready."

"You can't expect me to see you like this and not have an instant feeling Stella," I confess, my face on fire as her fingers now tease my neck, forcing small beads of sweat to form.

"I'll not give you a release until I am ready Mac," she informs me and I think I offered a curse as she just laughs and steps back.

"Please?"

"Now undo your shirt or do you need help with that also?"

"No, I think I can...manage," I stammer, my heart racing so fast that once again my fingers refuse to work properly. "I can do this."

"You know the longer you stall the more trouble you'll be in."

"Stel-la," I moan as she quickly silences me with a firm kiss.

"Thats Mistress Stella to you Detective!" She lightly barks and I just arch my brows at her sexual prowess.

"Oh really?"

"Really Mac."

And while I know the guy part of my brain is more than turned on at the thought of being offered some kinky adult sex, my heart knows inside that I am the only man she has done this for and she is the only woman that I would want to offer this to me. And the fact that she is this turned on by me, ensures that she has not only my body and mind but heart as well. Oh men are so easy. I finally let my dress shirt fall to the floor beside my pants and she looks at me with a warm smile before leaning in closer.

"T-shirt, off!" She orders once more and I am happy to comply, standing before her almost completely naked except for my underwear which is almost wet in certain places, my socks off with my pants.

"You know for your insolence today I should just beat you and be done with it."

"What?"

"However, I think I have something better in mind."

"_Better_?"

"Better," she confirms as she moves in closer once again. "Turn around Mac."

"Kiss me first."

"No."

"What?"

"Give up the control Mac," she reminds me. "Now turn around."

"But..."

"Mac, now!"

I have no choice but to comply as I slowly turn around. She presses up against me once more, bare skin meeting leather and my body aches for her to offer me a release.

"Stella I need you," I beg in torment only to be rewarded with her placing a heavy black satin blindfold over my eyes, shutting out the small amount of light that I was bathed in earlier and hiding her actions from my questioning brain. My fingers immediately move to my eyes to take it off but she gently slaps my hand and they immediately withdraw.

"Trust me Mac, I give you my word you will enjoy this."

"Hard for me to just..."

"Do you trust me Mac?"

"With my life," my lips whisper.

"Then allow this to unfold. Give up your control for tonight over to me and I promise you'll enjoy this as much as me. I know your body wants it; but now you must convince your mind and heart to want it also. Can you do that?" She whispers, her nails making small trails on my now sweaty back as her tongue gently dips into the crook of my ear, forcing a groan from my mouth and pleasurable shivers down my spine; all the way to my toes.

"I can," I finally confess in a small tone.

"Good. Now come with me," Stella commands once again, switching roles expertly so that I am not only kept on edge but wondering what she has in store for me next. She takes me by the hand and leads me out of the kitchen and into what I assume is her bedroom; which thankfully is warm so that it'll calm at least some of my nervous anxiety.

"Where are we?"

"Someplace safe, now just relax," she orders as she takes one of my wrists and firmly wraps a leather cuff around it; fastening it before doing the same with the other. The darkness I am bathed in only adds to my erotic pleasure as my fingers start to feel what is wrapped around my warm skin.

"Leather handcuffs?" I question as I feel her body press up against me once more. "When did you..."

"No questions Mac."

"Stella..."

"I know you like them," she whispers, her lips pressing against mine so that I am unable to reply, only reward her with a soft groan as she slowly sucks my bottom lip before pulling back, her body just as warm as mine.

Then before I can make one more remark, she takes me by the wrist and leads me over to something else. I once again curse the darkness as she presses me up against what I assume is a wall and then captures one wrist and then the other so that both are now away from my body; slightly suspended in the air. I am both unable to defend myself and hold her against me; further adding to my erotic misery. And I think the fact that I so willingly give up control to her and allow her to put me where needed forces my brain to acknowledge that our relationship has just moved to a whole new level; one I think we both want.

"I need a release Stella," I beg as her fingers once again dance around the waistband of my underwear; my last vestige of clothing.

"Not until I allow you Mac, and it's Mistress Stella."

"But..."

"Do you seriously want me just to leave you like this? Because I do need a shower and perhaps that should be your punishment."

"That would kill me," I huff in anxiety, my body in pain as her tantalizing skin teases mine.

"Trust me Mac, you'll not die today. At least not physically," she breathes, as her hands start to free my body of my underwear so that I am completely naked before her; ready to be taken. However, once again adding to my sexual anguish she won't until she's ready.

She leans in close once again, my arms now slightly pulling at my sides, flexing for her viewing delight, as I finally make a move to free myself of my dark prison. However, as I just about pull the satin covering off, something brushes against my groin and I am quick to cease my actions.

"Now?" I beg.

"Do that again Mac, and I'll send you home as you are," she informs me and I have to offer a small curse at my own plight.

"Sorry."

My body tenses as I start to feel something feathery dancing around my already blazing skin.

"Feathers?" I lightly question.

"Silence Detective!" She playfully commands, an unseen smile telling me she is happy and not angry with my wondering. She continues to tease my captive body, forcing my skin to crawl with shivers and bumps, my body on fire and aching for her to offer herself so I can have my release.

"I need you," I beg again as the feathers dance around my waist, further adding to my misery that I am sure she is taking much delight in.

"When I am ready Mac."

"But..." I try again as she presses the light feathers to my lips and I immediately cease.

"I'm in control Mac, not you, not tonight," she stresses again as my body goes tense under the gentle sensations. She drags the feathers down my bare chest, swirling them around my belly forcing me to gently suck in air when she moves lower, dancing around my swollen groin and inner thighs. Her movements are slow and tempting, forcing me to mentally curse as she drags me to the edge but won't allow me to find any kind of fulfillment until she is ready. The feathers are just an extension of her delicate fingers as the teases me to the point of erotic pleasure once again. My body flexes as she reaches a sensitive spot.

"Mmmm, like when you do that," she whispers as the feathers find a spot that render me completely weak once again; relishing in my sexual torment before moving on. My hair is damp, my core scorching, my heart racing and my body hard; but she's in control and I just can't seem to get enough of this. Then when I think I can't take any more of the feathers; she stops.

"Stella?" I ask again as I feel nothing and hear only soft movements.

"Now let's see what you have to offer me," she starts in a low tone, my body now feeling very vulnerable under her penetrating gaze; my mind now wondering what she is thinking during her inspection of her captive partner. I would like to think she's pleased as I do try to keep myself in good shape, but her silence how has me nervous once again. However, as her silence starts to grow, I can't help but wonder if she's not pleased.

"Do I um...please you? Do I turn you on?" I have to wonder with a slight feeling of anxiety; my desire about to give way, my body starting to fail.

"Mac, you're perfect. You always turn me on, this just adds to my desire for you. Please don't worry," she praises, planting warm kisses on my ear, sucking the lobe while my heart races again; my confidence once again high at her words. Her hands start to caress my trapped arms, flexing and going hard as she plants warm nibbles on them before moving to my neck and continuing.

My body naturally arches into her, my groin begging for a much needed release; pain and pleasure colliding each second as mouth devours skin.

"Stella I..." I start, only to be finally silenced with firm hungry kisses.

Her body presses mine back against the wall, my arms still trapped away from my body, my desire still unfulfilled. Her tongue teases mine, her lips devour what they need and her mouth ensures that I am now kept silent until she is ready to hear me speak once again.

But as she presses her leather clad thighs into mine, my mouth rewards her with groans of ecstasy and desire, begging to be inside her; wanting to show my love for her with everything I have.

I know the longer she continues the quicker I am going to offer what I have outside her body and then she'll be disappointed and I dont want to ruin anything right now. So I swallow my nervous energy almost thankful her hands dont move lower than my belly button, obviously she senses the same things I do.

"Please Stella?" I beg once more, remembering her words from earlier in the day, _'strip you naked and have you beg me to take you.'_

"Not yet Mac," she whispers, grabbing the thought from my brain and handing me the answer before I can even ask the question.

Her arms wrap around my naked frame, her fingers moving to the small of my back, resting above my ass. She gently digs her nails into tender flesh and I offer a soft yelp before my mouth is once again silenced with hers, warm lips devouring all I have to offer. My body arches into hers, begging once again for a much needed release, painful sexual torment now reminding me that I need her to help me or I might lose control and come before I am allowed.

However, just as I think she's going to reward me with a release, she pulls back and my body feels the instant sensation of myself cooing down and my swollen lips are quick to offer a slight pout.

"What did I do?" I am quick to ask.

"Nothing Mac, you were great," she whispers, but doesn't come closer.

"Why did you pull back? Did I um..." I start only to have her gently place a warm finger on my flushed lips to stop my self-defeating comment once again. Not having done anything like this before I have no idea really how to act or what to think.

"You were great."

"But?"

"Do you want to see me?" She questions, her lips brushing against my rough skin with tenderness.

"Yes I do. More than you know," I answer in haste as she gently removes the blindfold. As I suspected I am trapped against a wall in her bedroom; the room that is now lit with soft candles, adding tempting shadows of her body on the wall behind her, another feast for my already overloaded senses. I examine what I am now held captive in; some makeshift device that looks like it was recently made and I am now wondering how this all came about.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I gulp, standing before her naked except for a few pieces of leather wrapped around my sweaty wrists.

"Do I turn you on?"

I look at her in disbelief, before blinking my eyes a few times. "Do you seriously expect me to answer that?"

"Do you want a release?" She counters.

"More than you might know."

"Then tell me what I want to know."

"Yes you turn me on, Stella you are the most amazing beautiful woman I have ever known."

"Mac, I can see that your body is turned on but are _you_?"

"Will you come closer if I answer?" I dare to question and am finally rewarded with her taking a step forward, her green eyes piercing into my soul. I find myself slightly nervous as her eyes devour my naked flesh, but as a warm smile starts to form on her perfect mouth, I know I have nothing to be afraid of and so push ahead with my confession.

"Yes Mac, tell me," she states firmly. "Tell me what is in your heart?"

"I um think the mere fact that you even wanted to do this for me, for us..." I start as a small lump forms in my throat. "Tells me that you uh...Stella no one has ever done this, or made me feel this...well this desired and...needed and yes certain parts of me have already made known my desire for you, that you I am more than turned on," I continue with a nervous smirk. "But the part you can't see, my heart, that part is in love with you."

Stella looks at me in shock and surprise. "What?" She questions, obviously not ready for something that serious. "_You love me_?" The words she asked were not that of disbelief but of happy wonderment that I had finally confirmed what we both feel inside. To see such a strong, confident woman, smile and love me the way she does, soften in such an instant, was truly amazing.

"It's true. I do love you," I confirm in a small tone, my strength rapidly leaving the longer I stand before her; captive.

"Well I haven't done this before in my life but I thought you would like it," she also confesses. "Just didn't think you'd offer such...well such a beautiful confession."

"I love you Stella, I'll always belong to you," I admit with a slight frown as her eyes slightly glisten. And I'm not sure if it was the heat from the room or just my own nerves but a few beads of sweat finally escaping the confines of my hair and gently sliding down the side of my face.

"You humble me with your beautiful words Mac," she whispers as her fingers slowly slide down the front of her tight corset, resting on the snapped sides of her thong. "I'm almost ashamed to make you beg me now."

"If you need me to beg you Mistress Stella, I will," I offer her with a wide grin. "I don't feel ashamed in doing that."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"And for that you shall be rewarded," she states, almost unsure that she actually heard me finally get into the role she has so expertly created for us.

"Take me Mistress Stella. Please," I beg as the skimpy piece of leather falls to the floor between her feet, her face offering a warm smile as she pushes me up against the wall and moves herself into position. It's a bit tricky with the heels she's wearing but as I feel myself finally making penetration I'll make do with some slight bit of discomfort.

As her mouth latches onto mine, her fingers finally release the cuffs from the wall so that my arms are now wrapped around her perfect body; holding her close, our bodies slowly moving together as one. I gently intertwine my fingers in her sweaty curls as she pushes us toward the bed, her body landing on top of mine.

I offer a small gasp as we slightly detach, but not completely and Stella is quick to reposition herself and we quickly continue.

"Sorry," she whispers, thinking she hurt me, which of course she didnt.

"Stella," I gasp as our bodies move together, sweat now running down my back and resting on her bedspread. My fingers start to fumble with the corset lacings on her back, my chest chafing against the leather bindings. Her body once again arches into mine and now it's my turn to be rewarded with soft pleasurable moans from her perfect lips as they hover near my ear.

"Oh Mac..." she gasps as we once again pick up the pace, our bodies nearing climax.

"Stella..." I manage as her lips suck on my ear lobe once again, her hands around my shoulders tightening.

"I love you Mac!" She exclaims as she reaches climax and our bodies are finally still, my last gasp offered and my last words silenced with one more heated kiss.

Stella's body, still clad in leather and exhausted of energy, flops down on my sweaty chest, my fingers rapidly trying to detangle themselves from golden curls and black leather lacing.

"Happy anniversary," she whispers and my grin automatically widens.

"That was more than amazing," I praise and she looks at me with beaming smile and glowing expression.

"Raised the bar for next month," she manages I and I just laugh.

"You are the most beautiful woman ever."

"That's not just these talking is it?" She teases, fingering the cuffs still wrapped around my wrists and forcing a small smirk from my warm lips.

"That's me talking, I just happen to be wearing these right now. Wouldn't matter what we would be doing tonight Stella, the words would be the same," I state firmly as I gently pull her head back down to mine, tasting her salty lips with delight; our bodies still attached.

"Tonight?"

"It would have been tonight Stella."

"Well you are one amazing man Mac Taylor for allowing me to fulfill this fantasy with you."

"And only me?"

"Only you Mac. Never another before and never another after," she confirms and my heart swells. "Mistress Stella was born today for Mac Taylor and Mac Taylor alone."

"Becuase of what that woman said?"

"She was right Mac. Most men would have been drooling all over her. I guess when you didn't even look twice at her but your body a few minutes later betrayed itself to me told me all I needed to know."

"I love you and only have eyes for you?"

"That would be it," she grinned. "Thank you for making me feel that way Mac. More than flattering."

"See honesty is charming."

"Your's is."

"How long um..." I start in wonder.

"Have I been planning this?" She finishes.

"Yes."

"For a few weeks now but your body and expressions this morning gave me the confidence boost I needed to see this through without fear of being rejected."

"By me? Not possible. I would never reject any display of affection for me Stella. Not from you," I reply warmly, gazing up at her in love and affection.

"Thank you."

"But I thought you were mad at me?"

"Mac, you are one of the most private men I know; of course I didn't expect you to act on your sexual impulses in a very public setting. But your face, your body, your words, they all told me you were just as game as I was. Plus I wanted to surprise you and I needed to get into the role to turn you on. I guess it worked."

"More than you know. Stella, you made me feel...well you always have, like I can do anything but tonight you made me feel like I can try just about anything without my own fear of being humiliated."

"Never Mac, I would never do that to you; I love you. I only want to make you feel better. "

"Never felt better," I tease and she smiles once more.

"Well you feel pretty good right now," she tells me and my body replies as I wrap my arms around her tightly, kissing her firmly once more.

I taste her lips once more before she pulls back and I offer a frown as she prepares to pull apart. "Stella?"

"Time for round two Mac!"

"What?" I ask with surprise, my smile starting to grow.

"Oh you thought that was it? Naughty boy," she teases as she reaches for another odd looking device, her body still attached to mine.

"I think need a minute to catch up."

"Rest as long as you need Mac. Many hours ahead of us."

"Then what is that for?"

"Foreplay Mac. Trust me you'll rest when you are allowed. And when I'm ready you will be also."

"Stella?" I gulp in expectation. "What is um that?"

"Do you trust me Mac?"

"I..."

"Only play Mac, I love you. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

XXXXXXXX

_"Mac..."_

"Stella, I do..."

_"Mac?"_

"Stella..."

_"Mac!"_

"What? Stella...huh...what? Oh...Danny I uh..." I question as my eyes finally force themselves open and I quickly see that I am not in bed with Stella; we didn't have an erotic fantasy together; she didn't force me to enjoy the most amazing sex ever, and I am alone in my office, thankfully hiding the lower half of my body from my anxious staff member.

"Mac?" Danny wonders with a frown.

"Sorry, must have closed my eyes for a few minutes. What's up?"

"Just wanted to give you this before Lindsay and I head home for the weekend?"

"Thanks," I reply in haste, not wanting to move myself until the evidence of my day dream has subsided so that I don't offer my junior CSI an eyeful and lose respect or my own dignity.

"You okay? You called Stella's name," Danny frowns.

"Ah it's our one month anniversary and I guess I'm a bit tired. I mean who celebrates after one month?"

"Women," Danny smirks. "Hey you um need any pointers for a good..."

"Thanks, but I think I can manage," I huff as I take the file, praying he'll leave. "See you both on Monday," I mention as Lindsay appears at the door and motions to Danny with her head for him to join her.

"Oh Mac?"

"Yeah."

"Next time, leave your hands above the desk," he winks. "Stella won't care but we might. Trust me it stays with me."

My face instantly turns a deeper shade of red as he takes his leave, quickly ushering his wife away from his horny boss. I offer a curse to own existence as I look at the time and then shake my head. What felt like a whole evening had transpired was in fact only about a ten minute lapse; but ten minutes well worth the mental foreplay.

But reminding myself that Stella has to work, I offer as heavy sigh, looking outside and allowing my mind to dwell on traffic so that my body will cool before I head for home; alone.

However, just as I am about to push myself away from my desk the phone rings.

_"Hello handsome, thinking of me?" Stella's voice purrs to life._ I look at the phone in shock and wonder, words now failing my brain as I try to tell myself this can't be happening.

"Mac?"

"Yeah I'm here. Um sorry...Yes of course I'm thinking of you," I smile at the truth behind my words. "Everything okay?" I ask in haste.

_"Everything is just fine now that I am hearing your voice. Are you coming over?"_

"I thought you had to work late," I answer with a slight frown; shaking my head at the exact words my subconscious somehow knew I was going to offer. And if my brain knew she was going to offer these words what else can I expect from her tonight?

_"Oh I did but...well we can make it another time," she states with a hint of disappointment in her voice, _and I am quick to feel remorse and make amends.

"Sorry if it sounded that way, of course I'll be right there. Anything I can bring for our anniversary? Have you eaten yet?"

_"I have food for us so just get your ass over here already. It's our one month anniversary and I have a surprise for you. Move it Taylor!"_ She playfully demands. _"Don't keep me waiting."_

I offer a quick goodbye before I hang up and then rush for the door, a permanent grin on my face as my mind and heart now race with eager expectation as to what surprise she has in store for me. And while I tell myself that I think I know what to expect in reality I have no idea...and that is the best part!

**THE END! **(at least for usj...ust the beginning for Mac!)

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so yes this was all Mac's perspective but I wanted to do a story where it was his thoughts as I'm sure you can guess what Stella was thinking. Come on women readers, put yourself in her place and you'll know! (grin)

So did it work? If you smiled it worked. Twice? Then even more so! lol If so leave me a review and let me know. Have a SMEXY weekend everyone! THANKS AGAIN!

**PS:** stay tuned for my new SMACKED adventure coming this weekend!


End file.
